A Trick, and a Treat
by Novafiction
Summary: Watanuki x Yuuko. Yuuko gives Watanuki a Halloween scare, and explains their Destinies. A small treat at the end. Cross over with other fic. Late Halloween Special. Very AU and OOC. M for a Reason, small Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

I know it's a bit too late, nearly a whole week, but Happy Halloween! Lol... I actually started writing this on Halloween day… yeah, I write slow. Still learning. Anyway, this fic is actually a tie in to the other fic I'm currently writing "Broken Words". These events actuallly happen between chapter 3 and chapter 4 of that fic. But, the setting is modern day Tokyo, not Konoha. It will be explained in chapter 4 (which is still being written).

And yes… that last bit of chapter 3 is a sign to XxxHolic. **Warper **gets the _One _Onigiri. And i've already started to write chapter 4. I'll probably post it next week. My personal goal is to post at lease once, every other week.

If you have no idea what I'm talking about, um… you can still sit back and enjoy this fic.

--------

Summary: Late Halloween Special. Yuuko gives Watanuki a Halloween scare, and explains his Destiny. A small treat at the end. Very AU and OOC.

Rare pairing, WatanukiXYuuko.

Disclaimer: So.. This means everyone is Out of Character. This is not canon… This makes no money… Lawyers scare me.

-----

I'm sure you've heard this quote many times before. If anyone knows he was the first, I'd like to know as well.

"Its fanfiction, anything goes."- Unknown.

-------A Trick, and a Treat-----

A butterfly is seen fluttering through the busy streets. Flying around apartments, cars, and light poles. It was a strange creature. Usual butterflies are patterned with beautiful designs, including a wide variety of color. But this butterfly, while still retaining the designs on its wings, had only various shades of gray and black. Though, it still looked beautiful.

It continued it's jouney till it landed on strange looking gate. The bars of the gate was mess of intricate metal curves and circles. At that top of the gate, was a white crescent moon. To the sides of the gate, were wooden pillars, who also adorned crescent moons. The pillars were there to link together the gates with a tall wooden wall.

To any normal being, if they were to look through the gate, would see that the wall went out and around creating a box shape. But, what they would also see was nothing. The walls had surround a lot filled nothing but grass. Evenly cut grass; but, still grass none the less.

Though, the butterfly was not a normal being. And so was the boy it saw walking up street.

So, sitting apon the only entrance to the lot, the butterfly looked at the space and saw what appeared to be a home. From the outside, it looked to be a two story western style home; somewhat resembling something from the Victorian age. Similar to the gate, the house was designed with pillars, curves and circles. And of course, crescent moons were place on the roof tips.

The butterfly flew toward the home till it neared the massive two-doors. It was heavy looking, with metallic curves that acted as handles. But, seeing that they were closed, the butterfly flew to the many tall windows and entered through an opened one.

Inside of the house was totally unlike its out side. It looked more like an old Japanese styled home. It had hard wooden floors. Thin walls, and sliding doors.

Painted on the walls and doors, were murals of the sky. Of Night and of Day. There were clouds of various shapes, different shaped moons, and the shining sun.

Littering the home, were traditional Japanese furnishings… and some that were not so traditional. There were tables, shelves, chairs, lamps, and other necessities; looking a bit old, but it was still ordinary. Then, there were some items that would've raised a brow or two.

Atop many of the tables and shelves were strange looking items and artifacts. Cauldrons, basins, miniature statures of mystical beasts. Star mirrors, massive scrolls, ornate jewelry and many more objects of question.

The butterfly ignored all this. It flew around the house, flying through the doors that were parted slightly.

It stopped in a particular room. The room had only one pair of doors. It was the largest in the entire house, but it had only a few pieces of furniture. Not including the paintings, all the furniture was situated at the back of the room, directly across the doors.

The first noticeable piece was the massive chair. Then, in front of that was a basin of some sort.

The chair looked more like a cross between a bed and a throne. Its backing was slim at the bottom but expanded out like a flower; its lining was a type of smooth wood with soft padding. The _one _armrest was also as exaggerated as the backing and also made of the same smooth wood and soft padding. The chair's seat was a bit different. It was slim enough for someone to sit up straight and have their feet touching the ground, but wide enough to allow a tall human to fully lay down.

Which a woman was doing at the very moment.

The butter fly flew forward till I reached the woman.

She had on a long flowing robe that had colorful butterfly patterns running throughout. The robe extended over the chair, losing it self among the layers of silks and cloth.

The woman, herself was someone of exquisite beauty. Though laying on her back, one could tell she was stunningly tall. One of her long elegant arms was lying over her delicate waist. The other, was at her side, forearm bent up. In her hand was a slim pipe that had a steady stream of smoke coming out of one end.

She had long, elegantly black hair that reached her thighs. Her face was pale, but still strikingly beautiful. She had thin lips were an exotic shade of lavender. Her eyes, when she opened them, were sensually fierce. But, they seemed off somewhat; as if they were not normally so.

The butterfly flew to her. The women turned her head toward it and smiled weakly. "So, you've returned. Welcome back." She said in a faint voice. The butterfly flew to her ear and flapped its wings excited.

"Oh, I see. I'll be expecting them later this week then… I hope not tomorrow.. I'll still be recovering then."

The butterfly fluttered about again.

"What!" She rolled to her side and wrapped her free arm over her chest. "No, no, no, he can't be coming over today. Why didn't I foresee this.." Though, being weak, she still managed to shake her fist slightly, "Its because of this accursed day!"

The woman sighed, "I can only restrain myself so much… even with no one around, I still have to put myself in this state of body… to prevent my self from moving…" she clenched her eyes shut, "But, with _him _of all people here, I don't know.. "

She let out a hallow chuckle, "Heh.. even on normal days.. I have such a hard to control myself.." 'Sometimes, fate can do such cruel things… even to her daughter."

-----

The sound of the front door opening and closing radiated through the house. Footsteps are heard coming toward the room.

'He's here.' The woman rolled onto her back once again. She refastened her kimono around her shoulders. While lying around, it had slipped down her arms and revealing her bust. She felt a breeze lick the lower half of her body meaning her legs were exposed as well.

'Normally, I expose as much skin as can to tease him, without actually showing him anything.' She took the bottom flaps of the kimono and pulled it over her legs. 'But today… I don't want him looking at any more than necessary.'

"Yuuko-san! Where are you?" a male voice echoed through the house.

She decided not to answer back. Her voice wouldn't have reached him any way.

"Yuuko-san?" The door in front of the woman opened slightly and a head poked through.

"Ahh there you are." The door slide open more and tall boy walked through. He looked about 16 years of age. He had short messy hair. He wore glasses that covered a unique pair of eyes. His right pupil was a light purple, while is left was a pale brown. He also wore black tight fitting school uniform that made him showed off his slim form.

The boy walked up to the woman who he had called Yuuko. "Yuuko-san, you awake?"

Yuuko, lifted her arm and place it over her head, using the access cloth of her kimono to cover her face. "Watanuki?" She said feebly, but trying to pass it off as a sleepy voice.

-

The boy, Watanuki, went up to her laying form and said, "So you were sleeping." He sighed, and rubbed the back of his head, "Don't tell me you've been up drinking all night again?"

Yuuko groaned.

He shook his head, "Do you want make to go out and buy some hangover medicine?"

She shook her head.

Watanuki raised his brow, but then shrugged his shoulders thinking she was just sleepy. "Well if you don't have any special requests, I'll just go clean and start on your dinner then."

Yuuko lifted her hand that held the pipe and waved dismissively at him.

"Ok…" he started walking for the door but, turned again. He saw her arm, which had been covering her face, fall back to her side. Though being at a distance, he saw that there was something definitely wrong with her. In the past, even when she had hangover or was juast tired, she always had a look of superiority and power. And even when she displayed some of her rare emotions, or no emotions at all, her eyes always looked sharp and dangerous.

Add that to the way she carried her self, when ever she was serious, made for a person to look out for. Which is one of the many, known, reasons why Watanuki felt he had to be on edge when ever he was near her.

But now, looking at her gave him mixed feelings. Her usual fearsome beauty was gone, replace by genuine look of exhaustion. He saw her eyes were closed, with slightly creased brows. Her partly opened mouth, and slowly heaving chest were signs indicating that Yuuko was having trouble breathing.

'What caused her to be in this state?!' This was the first time he had seen her like this. Not once had she looked this vulnerable.

But, what worried him more was what his instincts were telling him at this very moment. They weren't telling him to go up and comfort her. No, it was the exact opposite. They told him to 'Get The Fuck Out. Run Away M%$% F $&% and Don't Look Back…

"Y-yuuko-san, are you s-sure you're alright?" He asked her tentatively, his body ready to bolt out at any signs of… he didn't know, but if there _were _signs, he'd be gone in a second.

Yuuko just lifted her arm again, and waved him off.

"O-ok, Excuse me then." He bowed, walked out, and slid the door behind him. He walked through the halls and stepped into the house's storage room.

Watanuki, pause for a moment, before letting out the air that he'd been holding in. 'What's wrong with me.. Why did I feel so terrified around her?! I should be concerned about her health!'

"argh.." He slid his glasses down and rubbed his irritated right eye. 'I need to calm down.'

He slipped back his glasses and started rummaging through the shelves. He pulled out a plain white apron, a pair of gloves, and a duster.

'I'll just get dinner started, then dust a bit.' He excited the room and headed for the kitchen.

-

When Watanuki left the room she was in, Yuuko let out a burst of air that, she too, had been holding in. She was sweating, and gasping lightly.

"Finally! He left. If he'd stayed any longer.. I don't know what I would've done." She inhaled deeply, trying to draw air back into her lungs. But doing so, her nose twitch. She unconsciously lifted her head and sniffed the air. 'Mnnn Watanuki's delicious scent…' "No!" Her hand quickly rose to cover her nose.

"His damn scent is still in the room…" She quickly took her pipe and waved smoke it in front of her; attempting to defuse or, at the least, dilute his scent. But to no avail, his life essence that floated about was to strong.

"But of course,… he wasn't a normal human after all.. Argghhh!" A flicker, of what seemed to be electricity, ran over her skin. She slammed her head back down into the chair/bed and grunted.

" *Huff* What?! *Puff* Its Breaking?!" Yuuko clutched her chest. She turned her head to the door and walls in front of her; she reflexively concentrated her eyes and saw thin clouds seeping through the cracks. 'Watanuki's scent is calling me..'

"No! Damn it" she shook her head again. "Those thoughts are getting louder…"

"Wait. I can see his clouds. My second sight returned!" Her eyes widened. "Which means it _is _breaking."

She cursed, "Why didn't I just let him go out to get medicine? It would've given me some to repair it…..Why…."

'**Because, I don't want him to leave!!!**'

Suddenly, Yuuko's entire body began to spasm. "Rrraagghhh!" She twisted and turned, as her muscles contracted erratically. Hands gripped the edges of the chair as her feet dug it self into the sheets. Her eyes were shut closed; the rest of her face, contorted in silent agony.

"Aarrrrrahhhhhh!"

Electricity began to crackle around her. A static current surrounded her, hugging her body like a second layer skin. This cause her long hair to flail about, as if it were alive.

"No! I can feel it" '**Yes!' **"Noo!"

As a last ditch effort, she used every single ounce of controllable power she had in attempt to regain control of her mind… But, no matter how hard she tried… 'A lie could not hold back the truth!'

That was it. In a violent bolt of energy, Yuuko's chest heaved it self into the air; lifting the rest of her body along with it. After a couple feet, her arms spread out over head , and her feet parted.

On floor beneath her a small light, that was shaped as a butterfly, appeared. It, flapped it's wings and separated into two butterflies. The two butterflies flew away from each other, leaving a line a light in their wake. They flew in a sharp curve till to met each again, forming a circle of light directly underneath Yuuko. Then, the butterflies started to move once again, but this time they flew within the circle. Moving in symmetry, they drew multiple shapes and designs that formed a massive diagram.

Finally, the light butterflies met at the center and combined once again. The diagram's light glowed up till it nearly engulfed her.

The current that had hugged her began expand, and radiate away from her body. It looked as if she was trapped within a ballon of electricity. And, like all ballons, if its expands to much, it explodes.

A cracking sound is heard coming from her chest, before a large explosion echoed throughout the house.

The electricity that surround her shot out in all directions, scorching the walls, floor and ceiling. But, it wasn't only that shooting out form her. Following the electricity, where black shadows that that shot out from all areas of her body.

The shadows flew to all parts of the room, dimming it significantly. The only light source now was the diagram on the floor and the crackling of electricity.

Then, the diagram began to vibrate. The shapes and designs shifted and expanded till I became one solid circle of light. It was as if the diagram had erased itself.

Yuuko, who had been knocked unconscious since she was lifted into the air, opener her eyes and let out an ear shattering howl. The howl, being so powerful, extinguished the light bellow her and blew away the darkness. All was silent as the room regained its light. She was still floating in the air… but something seemed to be off with her…

-------

The woman dropped on to her feet and stumbled back into the chair. She sat straight up, leaning her back against the soft padding. She straightened out her hair and kimono before crossing her right leg over the other and folded her hands onto her lap. She looked toward the door, practically feeling the presence laid sprawled on the behind it.

The woman's senses had increased ten-fold. She could see, hear, taste, feel, and smell everything the world around her had to offer; even without the use of her powers. It could only be described as being completely absorbed with everything around you. Even the tiniest of detail.

She said in a smooth commanding voice. "Come to me Watanuki."

------------

As Watanuki entered the kitchen, he quickly donned on his apron and chefs hat that had been hanging in the racks. Looking through the drawers, he pulled out pans, a cutting board, and knives of various sizes; he placed them on to the counter. Then, he gathered multiple ingredients from the fridge and plastic bag he'd arrived with. Putting them onto the cutting board, he picked up one of the knives and began the cooking prep.

He went through the motions of systematically picking up and ingredient and chopping into to right proportions. His speed was swift, and his technique flawless. Of course, being a master of this art, all his actions were an automatic process that required very little conscious thoughts.

This gave Watanuki time to think of other things, such his master's condition.

He shook his head and smirked slightly, "When did I start referring to Yuuko-san as _my _master." Thoughts of Yuuko giving him orders, teasing him, and dragging him off to places, flashed through his mind. "Well… it is technically true…"

More images of him cooking for her, pouring her sake, bending down at her side, came up. "But.. does she also think of me as her slave? Or am I a normal employee?" Strangely, he didn't know what to hope for at the moment.

Watanuki took a pan and placed on an open flamed. While doing so, he started thinking about Yuuko's current condition. "For some reason, when I took a look at her face, I nearly jumped out my own skin. What's wrong with her? No.. Whats wrong with _me? _I shouldn't be running form someone who's sick."

But, that's just it. Yuuko _doesn't _get sick. 'Well maybe a hangover or two' But, she didn't get sick to the point being exhausted as she looked in the room. 'She was hardly breathing!' Yet, he still ready to run.

Watanuki just didn't know what to think…

"Watanuki?" voice came from below him.

He looked down to see a back furry creature, about the same size of a small bowling ball. It had rabbit like feet and ears, and cute triangular arms. Its face made up the front of its body. (A/n: Do a google search…)

"Mokona?" Watanuki was surprised to see the usually energetic creature look extremely sad, almost on the verge of tears.

The small creature, Mokona, walked closer to him and grabbed onto his pants. "Watanuki… Mokona is scared." It was true, his voice was quivering.

Watanuki bent down and picked up the black ball of fur and held it to his chest, gently petting it. "Shh shh, what are you so scared of? This isn't like you"

The scared creature, rubbed his face into Watanuki's chest. "Mokona doesn't know… Mokona is scared.. This house is scary to day and Maru and Moro won't say anything."

Watanuki looked around, 'Its true.. The house was eerily quiet today. No visitors, no voices, no wind… and not even the clattering chimes. Just dead silence.' He closed his eyes, trying to feel the world around him. 'I don't feel any presences within or out side the house.. Not a single lingering spirit.' It was like they had all avoided coming near the house today…….. Wait..

He had felt himself and Mokona in the kitchen. Maru and Moro, two other girls that also resided here, were sleeping upstairs. And, Yuuko in the…

"What the? I didn't feel Yuuko-san…" Right when those words left his lips, a blood draining scream reverberated through the house.

"Yuuko-San!!!" He dropped Mokona onto the counter and ripped off his apron. He raced out of the kitchen and toward Yuuko's room.

-------

As Watanuki neared Yuuko's door, he was wondering about what made her scream so... "What the Fuck is going on!? Not once did I ever hear her scream like that!" Images of Yuuko withering in pain flashed through his mind.

"No! Yuuko!!!"

He reached the door and tried to slide it open, but once he touched the handle he was blasted by a bolt of electricity. Watanuki flew back into the wall and crumbled to the ground. A part of his hair fizzled up and smoke was coming from his singed clothes.

He looked up at the door as a massive explosion was heard coming from the room. From the small cracks slips of the door , lights and and dark shadows were pulsing through.

Watanuki tried to get back on to his feet. But, the pulsing stopped and a shattering howl smashed into him. He cringed and dropped onto his knee. He covered his ears as the howling continued on for a few seconds.

After that, all was quiet. He tried to get back up once again, but he fell back onto his butt due to the disorientation. His ears were ringing slightly, and his vision was blurred.

----

"Come to me Watanuki" A voice came from behind the door.

Watanuki's entire body froze. His eyes cleared and ringing in his ears was replaced by an eerie silence.

"Y-y-yu-yuu-k-ko ss-s-san?" He was very sure the voice that came from behind the door belonged to Yuuko. But, it sounded different.

It still had the mysterious confidence that her usual voice had. But this time, it sounded just a bit deeper, still clearly a female's tone, and also a lot more powerful. Watanuki couldn't find better words to describe her voice, as it entered his ears again.

"Yes. Its me Watanuki. Now come in."

Watanuki's body was moving on it own. It got back up and dusted it self off. 'WTF am I doing! I can practically _feel_ evil radiating from that door!

"Yes, now slide open the door." Yuuko said.

His hands were now shaking, but they were still able to grab onto the handle and slide it.

Stepping forward into the dimly lit room, the door close from behind him. His eyes widened and quickly turned back around and tried to reopen the door. But, right when his hand touched the handle a jolt shocked him.

"Aaahh!" He his numbed hand back. "What the hell!?"

"Tut tut tut, I wouldn't touch the walls if I were you." The woman told him in a cautioning tone.

She was right. Watanuki looked around him, all the walls had sparks running over them. 'I'm trapped…'He heard her laugh lightly, making him turn back to facing her.

"Oh Watanuki, your face is priceless," humor laced within those words.

Watanuki used this time to fully examine the woman in front of him. After a few seconds, he had come to a conclusion that she _was_Yuuko-san, but at the same time, was _not._ He could only gape as he looked over her transformed self.

The woman was sitting straight up, with one leg over the other. A while ago, her hands were folded over her lap; but now one hand was over mouth, covering her amusement. She was still wearing a kimono, but now it was colored jet black, with the exceptions of white butterfly patterns.

Looking at her face, Watanuki gasped. Yuuko's face had gotten more pale.. but more shockingly, it had gotten even more gorgeous than before. The shape of her pupils were no longer the normal circles, but now virtical slits; they also had changed from her natural orange color to crimson red. They looked sensual, and deadly and the same time. Her hair had become shinier, with some of it's ends curling up.

All this, plus her newly elongated fingernails, gave Yuuko a strikingly animalistic look. Like she was some sort of predator who was staring at her prey; ready to strike at any given moment.

"Why do you look scared Watanuki?" she asked; an eye brow raised. "Can it be that your scared of _me?"_

"Was she trying to lower his guard!? 'Of course I'm scared!!!' Like all soon-to-be-eaten prey, he wanted to turn tail and run his ass away. But, his legs weren't running; they weren't even moving. 'Move! I have to get out NOW!'

"Aww, Watanuki, your eyes tell me you want to leave…" She moved her hand from her mouth and dramatically placed it over her heart. "You hurt me."

"But I guess I can't be helped, with all these things happening. Your probably in a state of shock and confusion, but don't worry, I'll explain it all to you…. thoroughly." She flashed him a sinful grin.

"………"

"Watanuki? Whats wrong?" Yuuko's grin widened to disturbing lengths.

'Are those FUCKING FANGS!?!?!?' Indeed, Yuuko's canines were longer.. Infact, they were a whole centimeter longer.

That did it… Watanuki knew right there, if he wanted all body parts intact, he needed to GET THE FUCK OUT right _NOW. _He turned with all the intention of smashing his way through the thin walls, the electricity be damned.

But, mid stride, he was halted again by Yuuko's commanding voice. "Stop."

Watanuki tried will all his might to move, but it was as if some invisible force was holding him in his place. 'Why can't I move?!?!'

"Turn around and walk to me Watanuki." Yuuko commanded.

His body turned on its own and slowly walked toward her. Watanuki's face couldn't deicide which to reflect more: confusion, shock, or fear. 'No, Stop! Stop! Why can't I control my legs? I need to get out of here!'

His right leg jerked and stopped, proving the strength of his will. But, the attempt was quickly smashed when Yuuko dropped her grin and said in a chilling, "Watanuki, stop trying to escape."

After those words, he knew his efforts were in vain. If she had this much control when she sitting down, what would've happened if she was standing. He tried to accept the fact, 'If she wanted to kill me, she would've done it already….' She could've killed him at any time. So, there had to be a reason why he was still alive. This relived him somewhat, but he was _still _scared.

Watanuki could only hope for what ever would come next to be as painless as possible. His feet resumed, and soon he found himself a couple feet in front of Yuuko.

The grin had retuned to her face and her brow rose up once again. "Your still scared? I'm pretty sure you figured it out, that I have no intentions of killing you, what-so-ever." Watanuki let out a breath. "But, as for causing you pain…. It won't be the pain your thinking of.." She said while laughing lightly.

-----

"Now, Watanuki please don't be afraid of me. I know I look.. a bit.. off today. I'll explain it in a bit, and you'll find that the matter is a lot simpler than you think, But, I think, this part of is much more important." She looked at his face to see that he'd calm down a bit. "First thing though, I'm going to release you from the binds. Are you going to behave?"

Watanuki nodded slowly, "Y-y-yess."

Yuuko looked him for a few seconds before waving her in front of her. The invisible bond that held him disappeared. He lifted his leg up a little, to check his movement.

"Good, now I'll begin my explanation." She laid back down onto her side. She used one hand to support her head, and used the other to pick up her still-lit pipe. She took a mall puff. "Watanuki, do you remember what I said to you when we first met?"

Trying to calm his nerves, he answered, "I think so… something that came from a dictionary.."

"Hitsuzen.." A breath of smoke escaped her lips and form the Kanij for that word, " 'A naturally foreordained event. A state in which other outcome are impossible. A result which can only be obtained by a single casualty, and other causalities would necessary create different results.' Destiny."

She slid back a bit, and patted the empty space in front of her legs. "Come here Watanuki, sit down and relax. Its seems you haven't gotten used to my true self yet."

If his mind wasn't so distracted as it was, he would've caught 'my true self' and pondered with those words. Watanuki gulped, but did as he was told. He sat down, but turned so that they could see each others faces.

"Now. You know already know you were destined to come into this house that day, and later become my slave…. Chore boy…." She corrected herself. But, he had caught that, and looked down at her with a deadpanned look. Apparently, he was slowly returning back to normal. 'Good his fear's starting to dissipate.'

"But, what you were also destined to do was also come into this house.. On this certain day." She thought back to the earlier day. "Do you remember what I told you yesterday?

Watanuki tried to think back, but couldn't remember a time where she had spoken to him directly. "No I don't."

Yuuko sighed. "I thought so." She let out another breath of smoke witched form the Kanji for the number three. "Yesterday. Three times I had told you to not come on this today." With him pipe, she slashed at the smoke. "And three times you gave me the sign for the affirmation; but, did not directly say Yes."

Watanuki thought back to the times she had approached him, and gave a look of realization. "I waved at you when I thought you were welcoming me, I gave you an ok sign when I thought you were asking for food, and I nodded when I thought you were dismissing me." He paused and thought about what he was doing. " Those times, I was either really busy, or really tired. I didn't really hear what you were saying…"

"It is Destiny for you to be with me here today of all days… To cause and being caused the change. To see and be seen in this state. It _is_ our Destiny.."

"Wait, _I _caused this cha.." Watanuki was stopped by Yuuko's raised hand.

"I will explain. But first. Do you know what day today is?"

He looked up into the air, brining up his mental calendar. "I believe it's October 31."

"Do you know that significance of this day?" She asked. "It is celebrated in some, and mourned in other parts of the world."

He thought about it for awhile before coming to an answer. "Ah! I believe it's All Hallows Eve, or in America, Halloween."

Yuuko nodded, "Halloween, a day of pranks 'tricks' and a day of festivity 'treats', it also the day of respecting the saints or other spirits. This is the know definition throughout the worlds." She took a puff from her pipe again and blew out some smoke, "But, there is another definition, something similar to the spirits… something supernatural."

Watanuki saw the smoke in front of her form an evil looking face. It had a set of horns, two slanted eyes, and sharp teeth. "Supernatural?" he was intrigued. There was another reason for Halloween? Could it be related to Yuuko's…. current state?

"Don't get a head of me, you'll be in a bit, but yes, it's related to my true self." She waved her pipe above her head. "On any normal day, the air is always filled with mortal and mystical energies. They intertwine and balance each other out. It is this this mixture of energies that keeps the harmony on earth. Children are born, flowers bloom, and ancient trees fall. This is called life energy… Mana, Ki, Chakra or Reiatsu."

"But, on this day there is an influx of mystical energies. And since there is such an over flow of this mystical energies, it attracts thousands of mystical spirits and creatures from other dimensions to this dimension. This is why, that all around the world this day has been recorded, even by the mortals, as the most spiritually active day in the year. They are correct."

Watanuki rubbed his temples, "What does this have to do with us?"

Yuuko scrutinized him for a few seconds, bringing him back to a nervous state. "Watanuki, you your self is a mystical creature, no longer a regular human mortal."

He nearly jumped up to challenge her words, but he didn't. He knew when ever she talked like this, she was never playing around. "H-h-how?"

"I won't go into details, but just know this, Even before you set foot into this shop, you were already had an influx of mystical energy, making you, a mystical creature." She shrugged, "But, as for which category, I do not know. But since you _are _a human and had some influence from my own mystical energy, I'm guessing mage or witchcraft. I could be wrong."

"I see…" Watanuki was trying his best to absorb this massive amount of information that was unloaded onto him. He was now some mystical being? NO. He was always like this? Is this why I can see spirits? A mage!?!?

It seems like from that point, his life working for Yuuko would take an unusual twist.

He couldn't help but think, 'I fucking hate destiny.'

-----

Surprise!!! *Warning: -18 avert your eyes, +18 enjoy.*

-----

After a couple minutes of silence, Watanuki was still going over the facts. Suddenly, he felt a cold chill wash over his body; the hair on the back of his head stood erect. 'Why am I so sca..'

A whisper entered his right ear, "Enough brooding." Hs muscles tensed, half a second later he would have shot out of the room. But, whisper continued, "and don't move." His body obeyed, and he felt something move along his stomach.

He looked to his right and saw that Yuuko had sat up. Her right arm propped her up, so she sat straight behind him with her head directly over his right shoulder. He looked down to his left to see that her left arm had wrapped it self around his stomack.

"Y-yu--yuuko-san?" He stuttered, not knowing what to make of the predicament he was currently in.

This time, using the deep sensual voice she used coax him into the room, she said, "Now Watanuki, let me answer the question that been on your mind since you first entered this room."

He felt her lightly rap her fingers against his belly. "Do you remember what was the second thing I taught to you on the first day we met?"

"Ah.. Umm. No?" Watanuki couldn't think of anything else as Yuuko right arm moved to wrap around his chest. Now both of her arms were wrapped around him. 'This is not right. What is she doing? And why the hell can't I move?!?!'

"Tut-tut-tut Watanuki, you should listen carefully when ever I tell you something." she hugged him closer to her body. "Now listen closely."

"What do you know about wards?" she asked him. Her head turned so that her mouth was behind his ears; close enough that he could hear and feel her warm breathing.

"T-t-there on the outside walls?" Watanuki now felt her right hand start to caress his clothed chest, slowly working its way up to his collar.

--------------

Yuuko leaned her head forward so that her cheek nuzzled the back of his neck. " 'A kekkai, when Buddhist practice Buddhism, there are often disturbances from the out side. They find another area, which has both and inside and an outside, but with no entrance as to eliminate the noise.' Also known as a ward."

Her left hand, that had been rapping his belly, was now moving up his chest as well. "Wards not only repel humans, they also reflect mystical creatures." She took his right hand into her own, and placed it over his heart. "But, there also special wards that can be made. One, which I placed over my own heart."

Watanuki's eyes widened in shock, "You placed a ward our your self?!"

Yuuko dropped his hand and let out a soft laugh, "Haha. Yes, I voluntarily put a ward over my self." She brought up her hands again, sliding them both onto his chest. Then, she pulled his body closer into her own, hugging him in a very intimate way.

Watanuki was totally baffled. He didn't know which feeling to accept. First, he felt fear because there was a very powerful mystical being behind him; she could literally rip into him if she desired. But, he also felt a strange warm feeling; which had started at his chest when she first wrapped he arms around him. Then, the feeling seemed to grow as she got closer to him.

This was the first time he was held as intimately as this. He could feel her arm under his arms, her hands over his chest. At the back of his neck, he could feel her own neck; her cheek left, against his right.

He shifted his back a bit and blushed bright. He could feel her breast pressing against his back. 'So soft… WTF?!?!?! What's happening to me?!'

"But why? Well, the ward I created is special. It repels mystical energies, but only over my heart." Yuuko's hands moved up to his collar, and began to unbutton his outer uniform.

Not noticing her actions, Watanuki asked, "But being a mystical being mean you need more mystical energy?"

"Yes. I do. The ward only holds back so much. On regular days, enough seeps through to allow me to use witchcraft." She finished the last button and parted the shirt. "But today, since there is so much of the mystical energy in the air, I need to mentally concentrate on the ward as it starts to overload."

Watanuki felt her hands start to caress his chest over his thin inner shirt. But he still wanted to know, "What happens when you have to much energy?"

She slid his out shirt off his body. "It's not so much as an overflowing of energy. It's more like a filling of energy." She shallowed her tone. "Do you now what kind of mystical being I am."

Suddenly feeling cold, he answered, "A which?"

She hummed, the vibrations in her throat tickled Watanuki's neck. "Nope, that's more like a sub category." She sighed, "What the ward does is to stop my mystical reservoir from filling. And only when it's filed does my body return to my true form."

Inside Watanuki's head was a storm of emotions and thoughts. "True self? This is her true self? The Yuuko I knew was a lie?"

During his thoughts, Yuuko's hands when up to caress his neck. "Now comes destiny." She purred into his ear. "For as long as I can remember, every year on Halloween night, I put myself into the state you saw me in earlier. I weaken my physical state, to strengthen my mental and spiritual state. That way, I can concentrate on the ward."

She turned his head so that they were face to face. Watanuki saw that her pale face had gotten flushed and her fearsome eyes had become glossy.

"But on this particular Halloween, my, usually silent, true form began to move… when you stepped into this house. Sure, It stirred up a couple of times this year when you were near. But I was at full strength then." Yuuko leaned in until their faces were only a breath apart.

"My true self has many urges Watanuki. So many that it was practically clawing at the ward when I smelt your scent."

"My scent?" he asked.

"Yes, your oh so delicious scent." She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "Not once have I smelt so… so… _unique_."

"I've met thousands of males before you Watanuki." She opened her eyes and gave him a look of true confiction. "But, you are different from all of them. And it is that difference that caused my true self to awaken."

"With my weakened state enhancing the ward to repel the mystical energies, I could not hold back my true form from escaping… So, somewhere between the tug-of-war, the ward destroyed itself."

She caressed his cheek. "Watanuki, Do you know what I am?" She gave him a devilish smile, "I'll give you a hint… I want to drink your blood."

"A Vampire…" Watanuki had already known that answer, though it was an unconscious thought. He was a smart kid; and when she had showed him her fangs, he pieced it together. He had just been waiting for her to confirm his guess.

But, that did not help dissuade the amount of fear that was running through him at that current moment. He reeked with fear; and Yuuko sensed it.

"Oh Watanuki," she cooed, "Please don't fear me… Like I said earlier, I would never kill you. I like you way too much to ever consider doing that."

Watanuki's heart skipped a beat, "You _like_ me?" He looked into her eyes as she nodded. They told him she was telling the truth.

"But.. why me? I'm just human My existence means nothing to your kind." His head bowed down a little.

Seeing this, Yuuko swiftly lifted his head and smashed her lip against his.

After a few seconds she forced herself back and shot him one of the fiercest stares she has ever made. "Don't you _ever_fucking say that. Your time with me has proven your existence in my heart." She moved closer, "Didn't I just say this? _You_ are different! _You _awakened what thousands could not!"

Yuuko softened her features and looked at him with rising affection. "Vampires chose only one mate. And and we don't consciously chose our mates either. Our instincts… our _carnal_ instincts… choose for us."

She got up from the chair and stood infront of him. "In my suppressed state, I wasn't sure if you were the one or not." Her hands went down to the cloth that tied down her Kimono. "But, after smelling your wonderful scent… the urges that rippled through me confirmed it." She untied cloth's knot.

"So.. Watanuki. I want soothe my urges. Do you know what that means?" She slowly pulled on the edges of her Kimono.

Watanuki, who had been in shock since the kiss, tried to deny what was happening, one last time. "You want to go trick-or-treating for the first time?"

She gave him a wicked grin, "Cute… But, you _can_ call it trick-or-treating if you want. But, I'll call it having-hot-uncontrollable-sex."

Yuuko pushed apart the kimono and let it drop to her feet.

Watanuki looked up and stared the gorgeous woman in front of him. He wasn't surprised to see she hadn't worn and form of undergarments. So, she stood there, in all her naked gloryness.

His eyes started examine everything about her. He found that her skin was pale from top to bottom, except for the flush on her face. Though, still had a certain shine that radiated off of it; just like the moon.

Her flawless skin lead his eyes to her sides were her smooth slender arms hanged loosely. Then back up, to her firm ample breast. Being a mystical being, she probably wouldn't have to worry about wearing a bra, seeing as how her perfectly sculpted breast would never sag.

Next,Watanuki's eyes wondered south to her firm compact stomach. It looked delicately flat, and shaped nicely to the lower regions. Her figure was truly a thing of envy.

A bit more south, after the dip of her belly button, was small neatly trimmed patch of hair. It seemed to him that she groomed her pubic hair pretty well; and also noting it was as black as her hair.

Then, he avoided her most intimate parts, for now, and looked toward Yuuko's sexy legs. They were long and elegant. Her firm thighs curved at her hips, hinting at the shape of her yet-to-be-seen behind.

Watanuki couldn't help but whisper, "Amazing…"

She giggled, "Why thank you… But, I'm getting pretty frustrated, and your still in your clothes." The impatient woman leaned down, grabbing the hem of his shirt and nearly ripping it off of him.

With lust filled eyes, she looked over his bare chest. Though he looked scrawny in his clothes, he was actually quite built. "Ooooo so divine.." She ran her hand over him.

"Wha, wait Yuuko-san!" Thing were going to fast, and he was still adjusting to all the information she had shoved into his head.

Going down to his pants, and fumbling with his belt buckle, she said, "No more waiting Watanuki, I've been waiting since we first met." She broke through buckle, unzipped the zipper, and pulled down his pants. All he had left were his boxers… which she had now set her sights on.

"B-b-but.." Having given up on stopping her, he was now trying to slow her down.

"No butts Watanuki… well for now.." She moved a leg on either side of him and crawled up his body till they were face to face once again. She was straddling his stomach, her body pressed against his.

Yuuko placed one her hands at the back of his head and kissed him deeply. They stayed that way till Watanuki pulled back, gasping for air. "Yuuko-san… Please, wait a…." But he was interrupted buy her ragged voice.

"I'm sorry Watanuki. But I _NEED_ this! And apparently…" Her other hand went down and clutched his throbbing manhood through his boxers, "you _need this as well."_

Watanuki groaned out load, this was first time some one had touched him this way. "Yuuko-san.."

She cooed, "Ooh Watanuki, you have yet to disappoint me." She moved down and removed his boxers. His manhood sprang forth, standing erect.

Yuuko caressed it with both hands before leaning down to place a chaste kiss onto its head. She looked up at Watanuki, winking at him, before getting up onto her knees.

Watanuki saw her scoot up till she was directly over his member. He looked at her most intimate part, which was hovering right over his own, for the first time. His member twitched at the sight.

Yuuko, smiled. "At any other time, I'd be flattered." She grabbed his manhood and lined it up with her moist folds, "But, right now, Its turning me on!"

She slammed down, burying his manhood to the hilt. Both of them being virgins, when Watanuki's member entered Yuuko, it tore through her most treasure maidenhood.

"Aarrhh!" Watanuki groaned. He could not put to words what he was currently experiencing.

"Aaaooooohhhh!" Yuuko let out a near silent howl. Pain, and unbelievable pleasure had washed over her. They had been both virgins.

After a few breathless seconds, Yuuko finally adjusted to his intrusion and began to grind her pelvis into his.

She moaned, "Ooooo Watanuki…. It feels so… so.. good."

Under her, Watanuki groaned agained in agreement.

Then, Yuuko placed her hand into his chest. Using that as support, she used her thighs to lift herself up, and then dropping her self back down.

"Ahhhh Yessssss" She hissed.

She had started to bounce a slow rhythm at first. But, as the pleasure grew, the rhythm had begun quicken, and become more erratic.

"Ahhh ahhh Yuuko-san, not to fast!"

Watanuki, remembering a few movies he had seen, reached up and lightly squeezed her breast.

"Ooooooo Watanuki… Pinch right there.." She gasped, "Not to hard…ahhhh yesss… like that."

Now bouncing wildly, she leaned her glistening body over his and their lips met once again. When she felt his lips part slightly, she opened her own mouth, allowing the their tongues to wrestle.

Having finally fully accepted the situation, Watanuki reached down to her smooth behind. He gave it squeeze, making Yuuko moan into his mouth.

"Ohhhh, yesssss" She couldn't believe what she was feeling. How could the boy under her cause her body so much pleasure?

But, she knew. She had known right when he entered her home. He was her destined one. And she was his destined one. The one mate she would ever have. And the one mate he would ever have. They were created just for each other; and no one, would replace thae other.

"Yuuko-san. I don't know how long I can hold on…" Watanuki could feel his peak coming up fast.

"Watanuki, me tooo… But please.. Before that.. I can't hold the urge back any longer..."

Watanuki looked into her eyes and saw that she was nearly lost in her own lust. But, what caught his eyes were her bared fangs. Somewhere during their rut, her fangs had lengthened.

"Pleassseee Watanuki… Allow me to drink your delicious blood!" She pleaded. "I want to taste your blood!"

Nearing his peak, he grunted, "Yes, do it!"

Hearing those words, Yuuko leaned into his neck. She took one finally wiff of his intoxicating scent, before plunging down her fangs.

Once she tasted the first drop of his blood, she was addicted. It _was_ delicious, so sweet… so rich… The warm substance had smoothly run down her throat; just like fine wine.

This was the finally push that brought her over the edge.

Yuuko detached her fangs from his throat, and swung her head back. "Aaaahhhhhhh WATANUKI!!!!!!!" her trembling body clenched down on his member.

Watanuki, feeling the extra tightness, gave one final thrust before shouting her name as well. "YUUUKOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watanuki opened his eyes and looked up to see a familiar, but not too familiar ceiling.

"Wha.. Where am I?"

"Shhh Watatnuki, go back to sleep."He looked down to see a naked Yuuko sprawled over his, also naked, form.

'I guess its not a dream.'

"Yuuko-san?"

Yuuko lifted her head, and looked up at him. "What is it Watanuki, I was have such a wonderful dream."

He saw that her features had return to normal.

"Your face, your suppressing your true form again?"

She brought her hand to her chest. "No.. the ward is gone. Its no longer Halloween day, there isn't much mystical energy in the air.""So what happened to your true form?"Yuuko, closed her eyes. Watanuki felt the air stir around them, as she concentrated on her energy.

She reopened her eyes and gave him a wicked smile, "It seems that I can transform to it when ever I want now. I don't have to constantly repress it anymore."

"Really? That's… good I guess.. But, why only now, can you do this?"

She shrugged, but suddenly wrapped her arms around him. "Well, maybe because of you."

"Me?"

She nuzzled into his chest. "Well, I'm guessing, since I've already found my destined one, my true self has calmed down a bit. It no longer feels the need to come out and search anymore."

"Is that so…." Watanuki wrapped his own arms around her. He'd already decided to just accept everything. It was just to confusing to question it.

He looked at the woman that he'd, not to long ago, considered to be his master. He hugged her closer to him. 'Things are going to change again….'

"Watanuki?"

"Yes Yuuko…san?" He would still keep the san part.

"Want to know something?"

"What is it?"

"I think I'm addicted to your blood."

"Is that so…." He simply reached over to the sheets that covered the chair and pulled it over them. The concerns that ran through his mind were pushed back for a later time.

They both closed their eyes and relaxed, enjoying the warmth of being in each others arms.

--------Halloween Special: End----------

--------OMAKE-------

In the kitchen, black smoke can be seen coming from the stove top.

"Watanuki!!?!?!?!?! Why'ed you just leave me here?!?!?" Mokona frantically jumped up and down on the kitchen counter.

"What should Mokona do???" The black furry creature looked around till it eyes landed on a cup of sake. And for entertainment purposes, he didn't know it was sake, and thought it was water.

"Water!" He hopped over to the cup, picked it up and raced back to the burning pan.

"I command you! Fire-be-gone!" He threw the cup into the pan, and as soon as the sake touched the flame, it burst into a massive fire ball.

The burst made Mokona fly into the wall, but also miraculously put out the fire.

Dazed, and slightly singed, Mokona looked up to see naked Watanuki looking down at him. He was wearing a cloth around his waist, and had a look of amazement in his eyes.

"Mokona, I didn't know you knew magic!"

"Baka!!! Mokona doesn't!!!"

The creature hopped up and kicked him in the shins. "Owe!"

--------Omake: End------------

---A/N-------

I apologize… I just had to try this fic… I can not begin to explain how hard it was to write this. The quality sucks. It seems like i rambled a lot. The sex scene sounds retarded. But I'm proud. A lot of this are combined ideas that i got from reading manga, such as Resario Vampire (Great Manga) and Shaman King. I don't exactly know how i came up with the Energies Concept, so i don't lay claim over it. Also... Yuuko being a vampire... and the seduction of Watanuki.... "This is fanfiction, anything goes.."

Like i said at the beginning, this is a tie in to "Broken Words." The concepts used here will be used in that fic. But whether the pairing will be mentioned, is up to you (Theres a Poll). Personally i would like to put this pairing in that fic. But... there are alot of people against this pairing, and would not like to read about it.. Meh...

I dropped a lot of unexplained thing into this fic... There're probably a lot of holes... Either I forgot about it (woops..), or left it intentionally for the "broken words" crossover.

*Only recently, I've been informed that this pairing is highly unlikely in canon. After doing some wiki-search, I found that it's true. But, its still ok to dream right?*

-Critique and Review, only way i can improve.


	2. Author's Note

I've decided to continue writing this fic, in a sequal. I just love this series so much… and the pairing…. I don't really know how to make it work. But, I _will do it. Also, of course, this will cross over with "Broken Words". So maybe, it'll help me write both stories. _

_Soooo… Look out for the Sequal. _

_-When the sequal does come out. I'll post a new chapter here, as an A/N. _

_-Any suggestions and ideas will help me greatly =)._


End file.
